Mr story with no name!
by ILOVEJAMESSTARK
Summary: was called:That cant be good. Not updated in months, mission to revamp whole thing eventually,ignore attrotious spelling&grammar will be corrected! Cant think of name so need help!open to critisism as is much needed! Updated & put up chap 8 check it out!
1. Chapter 1

I got the strangest feeling we were being watched. We were over 500 ft in the air and it was unlikely that anyone could actually see us but yes I did still feel as if we were under surveillance.

"_MAX RELAX ,JUST KEEP GOING WEST AND ANYWAY WHY WOULD YOU BE UNDER SURVAILLANCE? _The voice said in a flat monotone.

"_Oh I DON'T know could it be something to do with the fact that we are ALWAYS I repeat ALWAYS ON THE RUN AND, in CONSTANT DANGER__**"**_ I thought back.

Gosh sometimes it was hard having a voice other than your own in your head I mean it's not as if we had been following the voices instructions and heading west for 4 hours, were all pooped AND hungry and i mean what IS west of the USA anyway? I mean i know i have an inborn sense of direction but due to the fact that i never actually went to school my knowledge of geography is limited!

"_YOU REALLY DID FLUNK GEOGRAPHY DIDN'T YOU!"_ the voice said with what sounded, almost like a chuckle. It really did annoy me sometimes, that voice it KNEW i had never really been to school.

"_SHOULD I TELL YOU WHATS LEFT OF AMERICA?"_ It said and i ignored it i knew it would tell me anyway.

"_IF YOU KEEP FLYING AND I MEAN REALLY KEEP FLYING FROM CANADA YOU CAN GET TO RUSSIA AND FROM AMERICA YOU CAN GET TO ASIA BUT NO YOU ARE NOT FLYING ALL THE WAY THERE YOUR JUST FLYING OVER THAT WAY!"_ It really did speak nonsense i mean if we aren't going there why tell me??

"_YOU ASKED!"_ Grrrrrr! I took in a quick look around to check on everyone the same time as Fang he caught my eye smiled and mouthed the voice? I nodded and felt myself blushing at his gaze. Yes I was blushing.

Nudge who had been happily rambling on about this seasons fashion to Angel suddenly yelled " HOLY CROW, MAX WHAT IS THAT!!!!"


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SEATTLE OR TWILIGHT WHICH IS ALSO BRIEFLY MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.

Oh my gosh I thought as the huge black thing came hurtling at us. It must have been about 100 metres away and i still couldn't identify it.

" Um max it uuh a dumb bot with a um jet pack!" Angel whispered will a clear hint of panic in her voice.

"Well that sucks! Why now and why only send 1?" I answered out loud resulting in everyone looking at me. Darn angel must have told me telepathically.

"Well I think he's just delivering a message I urm think" She told me. This time though it was actually out loud

"MAX-HIM-UM RIDE." Whaaat? This was m-geek version 2 and it still couldn't say my blooming name right.

"MAX-HIM-UM" It repeated " I HAVE A MESSAGE FROM CHU INDUSTRIES, YOU WILL DIE. AND DIE SOON! END OF MESSAGE. GOOD-BYE" As it said he turned and flew off leaving US gagging in diesel fumes.

"Well THAT was polite but it's not really as if we haven't heard that message before" I muttered as the machine geek sped off into the horizon. Iggy gave a false laugh at that and carried on his animated conversation on military weapons with Gazzy. I really don't think being at a military base surrounded by explosive devices really did any good to help me on my quest to stop the boys making bombs but oh well.

"Where now?" Fang questioned.

"I really don't know. AND WOULD IT REALLY KILL YOU TO SPEAK IN FULL SENTENCES" i sighed exasperated.

"No it wouldn't kill me but it would probably kill you. You wouldn't know how to handle it" He replied in a fair calm voice that drove me mad.

"AND YOU ARE STARTING TO SPEAK FORTUNE COOKIE CRAP JUST LKE THE STUPID VOICE WHO; IS ACTUALLY THE ONE MEANT TO BE GIVING ME THE DIRECTIONS TO OUR NEXT LOCATION" I yelled

"Okay, Okay, no need to lose your cool" Gazzy said imitating fangs voice almost perfectly. For some reason he never did get fangs voice quite right.

" Well i think we should just land head for the nearest motel and crash" Total moaned, since having to leave his future wife he's been extremely grumpy.

" I agree" I said " Down we go then" And seven avian hybrids dive bombed to the ground, well six and a half as Total still hadn't quite perfected the art that is dive-bombing.

" Max the nearest hotel is two blocks down we're in Seattle you know a town near the town who had a book wrote about it!"I presumed angels was talking about twilight, a book my sister Ella was definitely obsessed with!

"GREAT" I said with some-what false enthusiasm " Why don't you show us the way!"

And with that angel led us down a paved street towards somewhere completely foreign to us.

PLEASE CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON LIKE I SAID IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS REALLY APPRECIATED. P.S I AM ENGLISH AND HAVE NEVER ACTUALLY BEEN TO SEATTLE SO SORRY IF ITS REALLY LAME!!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAX RIDE OR PRETTY MUCH ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY E.G CHAIRS, POT PLANTS, DESKS, HOTEL MAX ETC. I DO OWN THIS PLOT LINE THOUGH! PLeeZE rEAd! **

Chapter 3

YOU HAVE TO be kidding me i thought as Angel led us into a hotel known as the hotel Max (NO KIDDING THERE IS ACTUALLY A HOTEL MAX I GOOGLED IT) it was way modern with no easy escape routes and a hefty price tag.

"um Angel hunny this place doesn't quite seem right for us it's a bit well um..."

"FANCY"

"BUSY"

"EXPENSIVE" A chorus of bird kids said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease max! Its NAMED after you; we have to stay here and look for the first time in a week total is actually enjoying himself!"It was true Total was literally prancing around at the sight of all the modern art.

"No we can't stay here its way too easy to find and well very.... modern, hip. It sort of looks like a hotel for, um well, well off people which we REALLY, REALLY aren't"

"Yeah Angel we can't stay here but tell you what you can choose where we eat sound okay?" Fang had thankfully stepped in; he always knew what to do with her!

"Oh okay then! I want to eat at the nearest fast food restaurant right now!" Angel said cheerfully and I mouthed life saver over my head at fang who nodded in response, his version of beaming with pride.

So in less than 15 minutes later we were sat around a McDonald's table eating fries and burgers.

"Dis.....mmmis...........really...........dreat!!" Gazzy said with his mouth full.

"Yeah okay Gazzy, but would you mind swallowing before you eat; here look have a swig of milkshake." I said pushing his drink towards him.

"_**HELLO MAXIMUM IT'S NICE YOU USED SOME INDEPEPENDANCE AND LANDED BY YOUR SELF BUT YOU ARE'NT NEEDED HERE THIS PLACE WILL JUST DRAW ATTENTION TO YOU GO AND FIND A B+B AND WE'LL LEAVE IN THE MORNING." **_Thanks for that voice i thought that really helps but it was right because just then a little girl stood up on the table and shouted;

"HEY LOOK EVERYONE ISN'T THAT THE BIRD KIDS?" Everyone turned round to face us many with a look of amazement in their eyes but only one face stood out in the crowd, it was a face full of pure hatred. It was the Ari bot and he had already stood up and was approaching us. I was frozen on the spot for a second before i switched my leader head on.

"Okay guys run on the count of three" i said but holding only 2 fingers up behind my back "....OOOONE. TWO" my whole flock ran fast of lightning into the waiting arms, or rather waiting paws of Total who had the most confused look on his face that it would have been funny if i was'nt so scared.

"What did you do blow something up? " Total said totally amazed.

"NO OF COURSE NO-"

"Well sort of "Gazzy said guiltily

"WHAAAAT; GAZZY INOCENT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE!" I yelled

"No they're not. While you were counting I slipped back and pressed his self destruct button. I thought I was helping I mean you just looked sooo scared which well made me even more scared sorta thing"

Okaaaay i thought i must have really scared him. Note to self learn to act better.

"Come on guys we'll find a motel to sleep in and play whatever you guys want to" Fang, again was saving my butt.

"Max we've been looking for a b+b for over half an hour now everywhere is full, I just wanna crash!" No it was not Nudge who was complaining; it was Iggy which meant things were getting really bad.

"Okay then we'll find a tree an sleep there! Okay?"

"Ahwww But i really wanted to play that game" Nudge exclaimed which explained why up until now she hadn't been complaining and you don't need to be a telepathic to work out what game she had wanted to play. Truth or dare!

"Where is Angel?" Iggy asked " I can't hear her?"

.......................................OH MY GOD ANGEL WAS MISSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW LIKE lala-GlueIzAwzom DID REVIEWS REALLY MAKE MY DAY AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GOOD TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE OR ANYTHING APART FROM THIS PLOT LINE BUT ENJOY THE STORY ANYWAY!

CHAPTER 4 Angel was fed up Max never did what she wanted her to do it was always about her. Angel loved Max more than anything elseMax was practically her Mum sometimes she actually wished she was her Mum but Max never saw anything, she wouldn't know kindness if it came and bit her on the bum.

Angel had chosen that hotel for Max to show how much she appreciated her but Max had turned a blind eye on that and said that the hotel wasn't right. Well screw her Angel could take care of herself. And she would, she would show max that she didn't need her but she chose her.

Angel would do anything for Max but this time that wasn't good enough so she would hurt Max back and she knew exactly how to do that, SCARE HER.

She knew she would if she ran off that's why she did it but the fact she had been bundled into a mesh bag and thrown into the back of a moving vehicle added slight complications to her plan.

AND ALL SHE COULD THINK WAS THAT CAN'T BE GOOD.........................

THANKYOU FOR READING I KNOW ITS REAL SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU ANGEL WANTED TO RUN AWAY AND THAT AT FIRST SHE DIDN'T GET KIDNAPPED. PLEASE REVIEW ITS NOT HARD. XXX THANKS XXX AND NO MATTER WHAT I WILL KEEP WRITING SO IF YOU WANT IT TO BE BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I BET JAMES PATTERSON DOESN'T WRITE HIS FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS IN ABOUT 18 HOURS. I HAVE BUT UNFORTUNATELY I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON SO DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE AND CANNOT MAKE HIM WRITE CHAPTERS FASTER OR BE AS SUCSESSFUL AS HIM OR I WOULD HAVE MORE TTHAN ****1 ****REVIEW ITS A VERY NICE REVIEW BUT STILL.** ENJOY THE RIDE!!! (Pun intended)

Chapter 5

"Oh my god what if we can't find her I'll be 1 bridesmaid short. E would have paid all that money on the dress for nothing, NOTHING. Akila will be sooo disappointed. For the love of god pleeeeeeeeeeease let us find her I don't want to disappoint Akila but if we don't find her you'll probably make us cancel the wedding which just can't happen!"

"TOTAL I DON'T GIVE A TOSS ABOUT YOUR STUPID BLOODY WEDDING ALL I FLIPPING CARE ABOUT IS GETTING MY BABY BACK SAFE AND SOUND AND IF YOU CONTINUE TO GO ON WE WILL LEAVE YOU STRANDED HERE WITH NO-WAY BACK TO YOUR BELOVED AKILA." I screamed

"Max I thought you understood love I thought you knew there was no way I-"

"Total not now yeah? We need to get Angel back ASAP. Understand?" I didn't know who said that but I could guess.

"I'll send some thoughts to her maybe she'll pick up on them yeah?" i said praying it would work.

"Max can't we just find her tomorrow I'm tired" Nudge complained

"NO WE CAN-" i stopped shouting when I saw her face. She really was tired. "okay you fang and Gazzy find somewhere to sleep. Me and Ig will find Angel"

"**HELP MAX HELP!! THERE TAKING ME AWAY TO SELL ME THERE CHILD SNATCHERS. THEY SELL KIDS TO PEOPLE WHO CAN'T HAVE THEM"**

Angel I thought where are you?

"**IN A CARGO VAN HEADING SOUTH. I HAVE ONLY BEEN IN HERE FOR A FEW MINUTES SO I MUST BE NEAR BY AND I CAN STILL HEAR YOU" **At that moment a cargo van pulled round the corner.

"Guys I yelled to the rest of the flock who still hadn't left attack that van!" They didn't question me and were all over the van in no time at all. The van screeched to a stop and a fat bearded man in his mid-forties stepped out holding a gun. I was sooo scared but my baby was in there and i HAD to save her. If t was the last thing i did i would save her.

BANG all I could think was that can't be good before I collapsed into blackness with pain streaming through my skull.

THANX FOR READING I KNOW ITS NOT THAT LONG AND YOU PROBABLY ALL HATE ME BUT ITS SERIOUSLY NOT WHAT YOU THINK....OR IS IT.....I SUPPOSE IT ALL DEPENDS ON WHAT YOUR REVIEW SO I **CAN **KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

MAX pov

*I'm singing in the rain i'm singing in the rain!! Do dooo de do de do*hmm a bit to

"Whaa where am I? And why are songs from I'm singing in the rain playing?"

"Uh Fang, dude! I think max has finally cracked! Shes talking about musicals"

"Is she really awake this time" said Fangs Mellow voice. Yes i described it as mellow! Hey hang on a minute did he just say is she REALLY awake!

Yup you seem to have been picking up radio and tv signals for the past 2 days

That would explain the, whaaaaaaaaaa 2 days what happened all i remember is you screaming babe!

Well i don't really know the fat guy sorta shot the ground with the gun and at the same time you sorta passed out and all i could pick up from your brain was radio stations and when you talked it would all be in song but good songs not bad songs. Songs Like Taylor Swift but one time you did sing a really stupid song Gazzy knew the words to.

Shut UP motor mouth!! Have you turned into Nudge.......................sorry i didn't mean it like that.

Then someone caressed my face so gently i didn't know if it was real until they leant down and whispered in my ear "Morning sleeping beauty are you really awake this time?" It would have been sweet if not for the hint of sarcasm in his voice. Not that i did sweet in anyway though.

" Yes i am bloody awake! Now get off me you deranged idiot!"

" PMS" i heard Angel whisper.

" Definitely! Shes being savage i mean poor Fang!" Then the two girls burst into fits of giggles.

"I'm going for a bath!" I announced " actually you better tell me where we are first.

" Well Max we are in a certain little place called ho.....spit....al so I'm afraid you won't be going ANYWARE!" Iggy stated.

" Wanna bet?" i said glaring at him while walking to the door which was pretty far away as It was a pretty big room for 1 patient it looked like a whole ward.

Uh yeah about that its coz we refused to leave so they gave us a whole ward said Angel in my head.

"Would you stay if you knew your mom was here?" Fang asked

"My mom's here!" why didn't you say so???"

"Yup her and Ella have gone to get coffee" Fang said with a smile on his face. I mean his smile was enough to make anyone go schizophrenic no wonder i had a mental breakdown. Hehehe said a little voice in my head, i'm definitely telling him that.

An even wider smile spread across his face before he said "You make me go crazy too" I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him for what seemed like the first time in years.

**Hope it's okay pleez R+R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer ****do not own MR**

"Max?" moms voice said from behind me.

"Uh yeh?" I said looking up from just making out with Fang. I could literally feel the blush forming on my face an' I mean with the look she was giving me she was far from impressed.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"Uh making up for lost time??............" I sort of stuttered. God my mom was terrifying, when she had that look on her face. I couldn't even think of a worthwhile come-back i was so scared.

"I don't think that's appropriate behaviour for a six..."

"Seven" Angel said

"Fine, 7 year old girl to see"

"I'm sorry if what I am about to say is being disrespectful but surely it's me an' max's decision,

if we kiss in front of Angel. I mean I'm sure loads of parents kiss in front of their kids an'

think nothing of it so why should it be any different for me and Max. We're the closest things she has to parents so surely the same rules apply?"

My heart gave a squeeze when he said we were both like her parents and then i caught on to what he was actually saying "Hey Fang I think that's a bit out of tone. I don't think you should speak to my Mom like that!" Fang just shrugged maddening me even more!

"No Max he's right I said I wouldn't take over and I am so I should be apologizing to you to, not Fang! Your both very responsible and have looked after the flock this long I should but out. I only came coz Fang phoned me up and asked me to come which made me think it could be really serious."

I was amazed I had only been up a few minutes and I'd already made Fang say more in one go than he had in months and made my Mom apologize to us for a pointless reason.

"If Max and Fang are allowed to liss in front of people can me 'n' Ella?"

"NO" both me and my Mom said at the same time which ended in both of us laughing and yes hugging each other. In the last few weeks I had definitely developed some more emotion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Ella screamed Iggy looked confused and Gazzy looked just plain stunned which meant this was a real explosion from an enemy not them.

Dust flew everywhere smoke formed and debris flew across the room but i managed to stand up

"Report" I choked out "REPORT" I said again when no-one answered. There were a chorus of I'm fines and yes' so i was pleased. At that moment a nurse walked in "Oh my! What happened here?"

"Nothing really, but you might want to check us out of the hospital now!"

"Wait Max whats this?" Angel said.

It was a note and it said

_Max,_

_Help me they have got me! Save me!_

_Love Total. Along _with it there was a photo of Total holding today's paper in his mouth. I mean can you say ironic!


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR NOTE: HEHEHE I'VE JUST RE-READ EVERY THING I'VE WROTE FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE I

REALLY REALLY COULD NOT REMEMBER WHAT ON EARTH IT WAS ABOUT SO I HAD TO RE-READ IT

AND EVEN I'VE GOT TO ADMIT IT IS A PRETTY CRAP FANFIC AND I WOULD DELETE IT BUT AS IT WAS

MY FIRST FANFIC IT'S NOT GETTING DELETED BUT I'M GOING TO CARRY IT ON NEW AND IMPROVED

WITH MUCH BETTER PLOT, PUNCTUATION CHAPTER CONTENT AND SPEECH MARKS (I NOTICED

THEY ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT BEINGIMPROVED AND IM GUNNA

ADD SOME MORE HUMOUR AS THAT IS SOMETHING THIS FIC IS REALLY REALLY LACKING!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MR BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND PLOT AND ANY MAGICAL O.C THAT MIGHT APPEAR!

CHAPTER ACHT (SORRY I HAVE A GERMAN OBSESSION)

Imagine this: A small bombed out private hospital, 7 kids, 1 vet, 3 stunned nurses, a doctor and a photo of a miserable looking dog holding a newspaper. The youngest child is sat on the floor holding the traumatising picture crying her eyes out wishing she was anywhere but there.

On the other hand imagine this: A large American family lying on a beautiful sunlit beach smiling and playing happily together. Their dog barks cheerfully and wags his tail. The youngest child laughs and reaches to stroke him and the dog licks her in return.

Out of these two, oh so realistic scenarios, which one did we get landed with? The first of course because who would let me have the easy, carefree and troubles life? Answer: No-one! We were cursed to live a forever damned life where little joy and accomplishment met us.

And when did I start sounding like a fricking literature novelist?

"Max?" I turned to see the owner of the voice. It was poor little Angel who was now rocking back and forth on the now gross yucky looking floor.

"Yes" I whispered to her.

"We have to save Total!"

"I know baby......I know........."

And that is how we ended up here 3 months later in the middle of fricking Africa only having just having reclaimed Total from a cargo ship containing none other than Chu Industries oil! Oh the irony!

_At least this place is warm Max, just like you wanted! And we have Total back which is what I wanted_ _so __alles__ist__ gut! Isn't it? _

Ok Angel but what have I told you about reading peoples mind? And when did you learn German?

_One of the guys on the ship spoke German so I picked it up from him! Cool __ja__?? _(Trans: cool yes?)

Yeah Angel It's cool. It's good to be bilingual!

I KNOW I KNOW I COMPLETELY SKIPPED ALOT BUT IT WAS OH SO NESSICARY TO MOVE THE PLOT

ALONG I MEAN COME ON, WHO WANTS TO READ ABOUT A TOTAL RESCUE MISSION? HMM.....

THATS ACTUALLY QUITE A GOOD IDEA.. I MAY USE IT LOL! PLEASE R&R AND I PROMISE THEY'LL BE

FREQUENT UPDATES, NO PLOT SKIPPING AND I MAY EVEN AUCTION ONE OF MY MANY FAVOURITE

STOLEN CHARACTERS OFF TO SOME-ONE! SMILES ALL ROUND IF YOU REVIEW!

_ROOBY X_


End file.
